renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exeter16
Exeter de Hollande is a resident of Worcester, Mercia, England. Life's story Exeter16 was born in Birmingham, England. Reaching adulthood, Exe started his life out farming corn and working with the county as Birmoingham's chief marshal. Over time and may fields, Exe looked into county politics. His first list he was on he did not win a seat on council but after resignations was placed on council. He was appointed public prosecutor and focused on bringing law breakers to justice. HIs next positon was that of Captain of Stafford county. With the help of Lynna, the true force behind the Stafford Guard at the time, Stafford county was secured once again and was safe for the rest of his time in office. After serving his time in two councils, Exe retired back to Birmingham to farm and relax. When boredom got to him again, he ran and became mayor of Birmingham. At the end of his term, Ireland opened a new county and the adventure was too hard to bear. He left England. Ceatherlach, Leighean, Ireland was a very interesting place. Exe even wandered south the day after arriving only to be robbed. A good learning experience in this new world. Then Munster attacked the fledgling county and robbed it. When Munsterian forces headed to Exe's new home, he joined an army to defend. He was killed and the army was decimated. A few days later, Ceatherlach's mayor was bribed into letting the Munsterian army Exe died defending against into taking the town. The luster of the Leighean county was gone. Then Connacht opened, with LJS banning Munster from robbbing it, and Exe moved to Baile Locha Riach. He decided not to sit by and ran and was elected to county council. Because of his will to prosecute evil doers even without any established laws, Exe was appointed Connachts judge. After the first term, Exe put up his own list, which got 28% of the vote. Below Exe on his list was Onlygirl, Minyahh, and Kailya. All served many more terms and Onlygirl later became Connachts duchess. After retiring from council, Exe enjoyed fishing in BLR. When no one else wanted to, Exe ran and became BLR's mayor. After that he went back to fishing. He would accept low positions on county lists but enjoyed staying out of politics. He also spent a short time as BLR's second harbourmaster. But then when Onlygirl asked him to be higher up on the list she was running, he accepted and was elected to Connacht council again. He served two terms on council. At the same time, he volunteered to head an army to be inside of An Gort and defend the county from revolt. Minyahh held another army outside of the capital to defend against any army attack. When Onlygirl needed an army to show the flag of Connacht in the south of Munster, Exe was asked to recruit an army and head south. After days of movement, Exe crested the hill toward Port Lairge only to be attacked by Laighean armies. His army including himself was killed. The only warning about this attack, even though some Connacht and Munsterians knew of it, was actually from a Leaghean general a few hours too late. The luster of Connacht was gone. After healing from his wounds, he lead his former army back to Connacht and left Ireland and landed in Liverpool. As he wandered he decided to move back to Birmingham. His old friend Alastair found him and asked him to be on his council list. Fate would have it as the last county council of Stafford. He ended his life in Stafford as the public prosecutor. After talking with other Brummies, he moved to Worcester, Mercia. He joined one of three lists and won a seat on the first Mercia council and quickly appointed spokesperson for a few hours then as the Mercia trade minister. Family '- Father :' Thomas de Hollande '- Mother :' Curriculum Vitae * Mayor of Birmingham (1 term) * (Ex) Chief Marshal of Birmingham * (Ex) Birmingham Town Guard * Birmingham Town Council (appointed by Poeetje) * Stafford Parliament * Stafford Council IX, X, XXIV (Last council of Stafford county) * Public Prosecutor of Stafford * Captain of Stafford * Trade Minister of Stafford * Stafford Guard (Man at Arms) * Corn Farmer * Moved to Ceatharlach, Laighean, Kingdom of Ireland * Killed in Battle of Ceatharlach * Moved to Baile Locha Riach, Cúige Chonnacht, Ireland * Baile Locha Riach Town Council (appointed by Maxheadroom) * Cúige Chonnacht Council II, III, VII, VIII * Sergeant of Cuige Chonnacht * Judge of Cúige Chonnacht * 2nd Harbourmaster of Baile Locha Riach * Mayor of Baile Locha Riach (1 term) * General of the former Iascaire cúlú ó Riach army * Killed outside of Port Lairge by Laighean armies, pulling Connacht into the Irish war against Laighean PEACE. * First General Rigfennid of the Fianna Connachta * Mercia Council I * Mercia Spokesperson * Mercia Trade Minister * Mercia Regiment * General of the Mercia Army 1st Division * Baron of Broadheath